Customers and administrators of a computing resource service provider, as well as other users of computing resources of the computing resource service provider often utilize monitoring services to measure, diagnose, and improve how they operate their computing resources. For instance, through these monitoring services, customers, administrators, and other users can obtain data for their computing resources and use this data to determine whether their computing resources are functioning properly. If their computing resources are not functioning properly, the data can be used to identify and enable customers, administrators, and other users to troubleshoot any issues that may be present. However, monitoring services often process a significant volume of data over time resulting in a need to increase storage capacity for this data and to provide the data to customers in response to their requests. Conventional techniques for monitoring computing resources often result in significant latencies between when data indicative of an issue is obtained and when that data is available for consumption. Some customers, administrators, and other users may need to acquire data with minimal latency in order to determine whether an adjustment to the way their resources are operating is needed. However, most techniques utilized to reduce latency can result in inefficiencies and substantially higher infrastructure costs.